


Ninja Don't Cry

by CaptainSteve1



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Family, Family Feels, Feels, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSteve1/pseuds/CaptainSteve1
Summary: Ninja don't cry. Even when they fall down, they get up again. But with every blow, it gets harder to stay strong. Another poetry, drabble thing I wrote.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Ninja Don't Cry

Nya doesn't cry.

Even when she breaks her favorite tool, or when she broke up with Jay.

Nya wouldn't cry.

But standing there in the ice covered New Ninjago City, shivering with cold, having just witnessed Zane sacrifice himself for all of them.

Knowing that she would never again receive advice from his cool calculating voice, or laugh, wondering why he would where such a ridiculous apron.

She cried.

\---------------

Cole doesn't cry.

Even when he fights with his brothers, or drops his cake on the ground.

Cole wouldn't cry.

But lying there in his bed, having just come home from Yang's Temple, now only a ghostly memory of who he was.

Knowing that he would never feel or hurt or live again.

He cried.

\---------------

Kai doesn't cry.

Even when he would burn his finger, or have a bad hair day.

Kai wouldn't cry.

But standing there, seeing Nya's lifeless body, dressed in white, splattered in green, being held by Jay who's shoulders shook.

Knowing that he would never see his sisters dimpled smile again.

He cried.

\----------------

Jay doesn't cry.

Even when his invention was a total bust, or when Lloyd beats his high score on Fist 2 Face.

Jay wouldn't cry.

But hanging there on that ladder as the Bounty flew off, away from where Cole had just fallen into the darkness, a place where he might never come back from.

Knowing that he might never joke or laugh or tease with his best friend again.

He cried.

\------------------

Zane doesn't cry.

Even when he was blamed for the destruction of the Monastery, or when his favorite apron was ruined.

Zane wouldn't cry.

But coming home from the Never-Realm, with his memory restored and the realization of how much pain and suffering he had caused.

Knowing that he could never tell his brothers how much it had hurt to be left there for so long.

He cried.

\------------------

Lloyd doesn't cry.

Even when he runs out of his favorite candy, or trips and embarrasses himself in a crowd.

Lloyd wouldn't cry.

But standing there just after half his family was crushed by a magic Colossus created by his father, and forced to watch them die by Harumi.

Knowing that he was all alone again.

He cried.

**Author's Note:**

> *sob*
> 
> What do you think? I thought it turned out pretty nice! Which was your favorite verse? I can't decide! 😅
> 
> Review maybe?


End file.
